Life in Gotham
by lozza1989
Summary: After being knocked down by a car, Eleven year old Batman Fanatic Mckenzie Burton wakes up to find herself in Gotham City. NO FLAMES PLEASE!Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Life in Gotham

Plot: A feisty Eleven year old Batman fanatic recieves a blow to the head and wakes up in Gotham.Based around the same time as the first Batman movie

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own any of the Characters relating to Batman, but Mckenzie is mine.

--

Eleven year old Mckenzie Burton kicked the cola can as she walked down the street on her way home from school. Another hundred pages of homework for her to do,just great.

She set her school bag down on her lap and got out a small sketch book which contained various characters from Batman. Mckenzie was a huge Batman fan, she collected everything that was related to Batman including the films, comics etc.Looking at her watch, she discovered that it was nearly 5:30pm.

"Damn, I best be off or Mum'll go off on one" she muttered as she gathered her school bag and began walking down the street.

It was beginging to get dark and the streets were pretty busy at this time of night, but this didn't seem to bother Mckenzie, she was pretty much used to it. She huffed when she arrived at the crossing and had to wait for the walk sign to pop up which seemed to take forever.

"God, how long does it take for it to change. Is it being lazy or something" she muttered sarcasticly. As the light finally changed, Mckenzie started to cross the road when she suddenly heard someone yell "LOOK OUT".

Mckenzie looked to see what this person was yelling about WHAM. A boy racer had ran straight into Mckenzie, Knocking her unconcious.

She woke up mere seconds later and noticed something very strange. She was no longer lying in the road, but on the pavement instead. Worst of all, the streets seemed to have changed, they had a gothic feel to them. Mckenzie slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Am I dead or going mental" she muttered in sarcasm. Thinking nothing off it, she decided to explore this strange city which seemed rather familiar to her. "I'm sure i've seen this city before" she said as she walked down the dark, dingy streets.

She rounded a corner when she caught sight of a helpless family being threatened by a gang of thugs.

"Give me your purse now, Bitch!" one of them demanded. "Please don't hurt us" the woman cried as she protected her small child who looked no older than seven and it was a little girl. Mckenzie went to run when she noticed a dark figure loom over the thugs. "leave this family and take your leave" the figure ordered in a low rasping voice. Mckenzie tried to hide her giggles as the Thugs crapped themselves and ran off.

"Hey, he looks kinda familiar" she muttered, staring at the figure who flew off into the night. That was when Mckenzie realised who it was.

"Batman" she muttered before fainting onto the pavement and a figure loomed over her,

--

Well that's the first chapter up. So, who do you think was the person who finds Mcknezie lying unconcious in the middle of Gotham city, and what do you reckon to the story itself?. If you decided to review, don't be too harsh and also I don't want any FLAMES!. Thankyou for reading and chapter two will be up very soon.Also, Mckenzie is quite a gobby girl so she won't be the shy quiet type. So, I'll get the second chapter up soon!.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

McKenzie woke up to find herself lying on a really comfortable sofa in a spacious apartment.

"Great, now where am I?" the girl muttered, sitting up and rubbing her head. She heard footsteps and saw a young Blonde woman walked into the front room.

"Oh, you're awake" she said. "Where am I?" Mckenzie asked, clearly confused. "You're in my apartment, I found you lying in the middle of the street so I decided to bring you here, get you out of those dangerous streets" the woman explained. Mckenzie nodded and looked around the apartment.

"This is a nice place you've got here" she spoke. "Thanks,erm, what's you're name?" the Woman asked. "I'm Mckenzie burton, and what do they call you around here?" Mckenzie asked curiously."I'm Vicky Vale" she replied. "Wow, I must have travelled through time to the first Batman movie" McKenzie muttered. "What was that?" Vicky asked, looking confused."Oh nothing, just talking to myself" McKenzie replied and giggling a little. "Well then, you fancy any breakfast?" she asked the youngster. "What, is it morning?" asked McKenzie, clearly looking confused. "Of course it is, you've been out of it since last night" replied Vicky half giggling before turning towards the kitchen. Mckenzie pulled herself from the couch and followed Vicky into the Kitchen.

A little while later

"So, you like waffles do you?" Vicky asked as McKenzie scoffed down her third helping of Waffles served with chocolate sauce.

"Two right, I have them for Breakfast all the time" the girl replied. Just then the Phone started ringing. "Oh, do you mind if I take this call?" she asked. "Not at all" replied McKenzie. Vicky gave her a reasuring smile and headed to the front room. Checking to see that she wasn't looking, McKenzie quietly slipped out the door to do some exploring.

Gotham was a big place, especially to an Eleven year old. But McKenzie was having the time of her life, running down the sidewalk and looking in the shops, despite the fact that she didn't have any money.

"This place is so cool" she muttered as she sat down on a bench and watching the people go about their buisness. She couldn't help noticing a bunch of teenager girls, not much older than her giggling.McKenzie shrugged it off, thinking that they were just having a good time. She was proved wrong however when they suddenly collasped to the floor.

"Meh, they probally just laughed too much" she told herself before getting up and walking down the sidewalk.

She had been walking around for hours and it was getting dark.

"Damn, I must have been walking around for ages" she said as she took a wrong turn into an alleyway. "Now where the hell am I?" she muttered. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed into a wall. She looked and saw a spotted thug holding her up agaisnt a wall. "Lost kiddo?" he asked. McKenzie squirmed in his grasp. "Let go of me" she ordered. "Not until you give me your wallet" the thug threatened. McKenzie imdiatly kicked him in the stomach, causing the thug to let her go. "Ha, that'll teach you for threatening an Eleven year old girl" she replied in triumph before running off.

She ran and ran for ages until she collided into another person.

"Oops, sorry Mister" McKenzie said "I was in abit of a hurry". The person who she had accidently ran into, turned around to face the girl and she screamed in horror.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sooooo, who has McKenzie ran into?. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

McKenzie screamed and fell on her backside.

"Damnit" she muttered "why did I have to do that?". She pulled herself up and turned to run but she felt a strong tug on her wrist."What's the hurry kiddo?" The Joker asked. "I'd really apreciate it if you didn't grab me like that" McKenzie replied simply, pulling herself away "it really gets on my nerves".

"You don't have any idea who I am do you little girl?" he asked, grinning at her like the chesire cat. "Of course I do, You're the Joker and don't call me little girl, that's what I would call a five year old" McKenzie replied, folding her arms.

"Well then, we can't have you staying out here by yourself, it's not safe for a girl your age to be out here alone" he said half giggling. McKenzie rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "I know what you're trying to do, you're gonna kidnap me or something like that" she replied. The Joker began laughing uncontrolably and pulled McKenzie from the ground so now she was facing him.

"You know something, that doesn't sound like a bad idea" he chuckled. McKenzie thought of a way to get out of this then something clicked. "Look behind you, there's a hot looking woman wanting to give you a snog" she said, pointing from behind him. The Joker grinned stupidly, looked around and McKenzie kicked him in the shin.

"Laters" she called before running off. "Wow, she kicks quite hard for a little girl" he said,half giggling before going after her.

McKenzie ran down the streets and decided now was the right time to get back to Vicki's, but suddenly relealised that she was lost.

"Wow, Gotham's pretty bigger than I Imagined, Damn . Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" she muttered to herself. She fastened the zipper on her jacket and walked down the sidewalk. It had gone midnight and she was starting to grow weary. "This place sure gives me the creeps on a night time" she told herself.To make matters worse, it started to rain and there was also thunder.

"Crap" she mumbled, pulling her hood up and running down the sidewalk, her sneakers squelching in the puddles. "Where is that place that Vicki lives at?" she asked herself in deep frustration.

She had been running for ages and the rain was coming down faster. McKenzie decided to give up and curled up onto a bench and fell asleep.

She was woken up by an all too familiar high pitched giggle. She opened her eyes and was met by a cloud of Purple smoke. "Holy Sh-" she muttered before passing out.

"Swet dreams girly, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" The Joker said laughing insanley before lifting McKenzie's limp form from the bench.

--

Soz it's abit short, I'll try and make the next chapterl onger. So, what does the Joker plan on doing with McKenzie and will she manage to escape? find out in the next chappie folks, until then, seeya (gives peace sign).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

McKenzie slowly began to regain conciousness. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't remember what had happened before.

"W-where am I?" she stammered. She blinked her eyes a few times until her vision had cleared. She was in some sort of Chemical factory and she saw herself tied to a chair by old neon skipping ropes which bound her wrists together and her ankles were bound to the front legs of the chair plus she had the ropes going round her waist.

"Oh hell no" she mumbled."Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha". McKenzie looked up and there in front of her, was the Joker and he was grinning like an idiot.

"I see that you've finally woken up kid" he said, approaching Mckenzie who gave him a disgusted glare. "What the hell is your game?" she demanded "why the hell did you kidnap me?".The Joker chuckled and put his face close to hers. "I need to use you, I'm going to try and get old Batman to reveal his real identity" he explained to a puzzled looking McKenzie who asked "how does that involve me?". He began to laugh in a hysterical manner, causing McKenzie to give him the oddest stare ever.

"Oh, the little girly wirly doesn't know her part in all this" he chuckled "well let's put it this way, if Batman doesn't reveal his real identity, then you my dear will get dropped in a vat of chemicals" and he continued to giggle.

"But, he doesn't even know me so you're wasting your time. So why don't you let me go and pretend this never happened?" she suggested. "Ah, but I don't think old Batsy would want to see a young girl like yourself suffering, so he'll have no choice but to reveal his identity in order to stop me from hurting some poor defenseless child, whether he knows them or not" he explained to her through his hysterical giggles.

"Don't you ever have a day without laughing at everything?" McKenzie asked curiously.The Joker gave her an odd glance. "No, if I had a day without laughing, then life would be boring. I like to have some fun in life and find everything amusing, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha". McKenzie stared at him blankly as he giggled uncontrollably before turning his attention back to the youngster.

"You wanna try out my new face acid?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Before she could react, acid came squirting out of the Joker's flower on his purple tailcoat and just missed McKenzie's face by inches.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" he went again. "Ha, it didn't even touch me" McKenzie said in truimph. The Joker looked up and saw that the acid hadn't touched McKenzie's face and he let out a major "doh".

"Guess you'll have to aim better next time" McKenzie said in a taunting face.

"That was a just a test, to scare you" he replied. McKenzie just rolled her eyes and said "I don't scare easy". The Joker didn't say anything, instead he walked over to the door and turned to leave before saying to McKenzie "once you get to know me better, then you'll certainly be scared of me, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" and he left. "That guy is one odd ball" McKenzie muttered to herself "now all I have to do is try and get out here before clown boy comes back" and she attempted to free herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, will McKenzie manage to free herself or will she get caught? find out next time folks.Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

McKenzie coninued to wriggle until the ropes that had tied her hands behind the chair finally came loose.

"Oh, thank god for that" she muttered, then continued to untie herself. After she finished, she made a run for the exit and managed to get outside."Ha, sucker, didn't even release I was gone" she told herself before running to the gates as fast as her feet would carry her.

When she reached the gates, she noticed that they were locked and there was no other way out. There was only one thing she could do, climb over the gates. "Well, good job I'm good at climbing the frame in the park back home" she muttered before proceeding to climb the gate. Unfortunatly, it was wet from the rain and she flet herself slipping.

"Come on, McKenzie, don't give up. You have to get away" she said through gritted teeth. Un-determined to give up, she continued to climb but the rain water on the gate was making it impossible.

She almost reached the top when she suddenly lost her grip and plummeted to the ground below, sprainging her ankle in the process.

"Ow" she moaned, clucthing the sprained ankle. "Stupid gate" she slurred. The shock of spraining her ankle had made her feel dizzy and she simply lied her head down on the ground, completly helpless.

"Ah, there's the little rascal". McKenzie slowly turned her head and saw the Joker walking towards her. "Oh, great" she mumbled. He chuckled evily as he knelt down beside her.

"What's the matter, did you little escape plan go wrong? heheeheheheheheheehehehehehe" he asked. "Shut up" McKenzie barked " and get some tic-tacs or something because your breath stinks". The Joker giggled simply and patted her on the head. "You're just a kid, they do say stuff like that without thinking" he said. McKenzie rolled her eyes in shame and dispair.

"Are you gonna beat it or what?" she asked. The Joker started laughing uncontrollably and pulled out a small pistol, pointing it at McKenzie's shocked face. "Get up girly" he ordered. Slowly and reluctantly, McKenzie tried to stand up but her lame ankle was the only thing that made her fall down again. "Damn" she muttered. The Joker still had his pistol aimed at her and was pulling the trigger.

"Oh no" she gasped "he's gonna shoot me". He pulled the trigger but instead of bullets, a small flag popped out with the word BANG on it. The Joker was giggling like an over-excited kid and McKenzie just stared at him blankly.

After he had his little giggling moment, the Joker strode over to Mckenzie and pulled her up from the ground. "Up you get little girl" he said. "Oh don't call me that" said McKenzie as she somehow managed to balance on her bad ankle. But dizziness was still consuming her and she went to faint to floor but the Joker managed to catch her.

"Just wait and see what I've got planned for you" he whispered in her ear before lifting her from the ground and carrying her back into the chemical factory, giggling.

--

So, what do you think he has planned for McKenzie, well that won't be until chapter 6. More coming soon folks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She saw black at first but McKenzie's vision was starting to come into focus. It was all fuzzy and she couldn't remember how she had got like this.

"Ah, the little girl is starting to come round" came an excited voice from in front of her. With her vision still being a little bit fuzzy, McKenzie could make out a figure made up of green and purple but she had no trouble knowing who it was.

"Bog off" she barked as her vision had finally cleared. The Joker giggled and put his face close to hers but McKenzie didn't flinch.

"You know, It's kind of boring when the people that I take hostage end up fainting or falling asleep" he told her while laughing at the same time. McKenzie looked pretty weirded out by his remark.

"How come you find it boring huh?" she asked. "Because, I don't get to torture or torment them when they're unconcious, it's better when there awake because I like listening to them beg for mercy, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha". McKenzie needed to think of a way to plan another escape route.

She was getting quite fed up of being held prisoner. She thought and thought until she had finally found a solution.

"Excuse me but I need to use the bathroom" she blurted out suddenly. The Joker stopped laughing and looked directly at the girl.

"You positive?" he asked. "Yeah dude, I am" replied McKenzie putting on her honest face. He untied her from the chair and then led her to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, I want to torment you when you've done, hehehehehehehehehehe" he said. McKenzie turned towards him, hands on her hips.

"Do you mind, but I don't like going when some one's watching so do you mind just closing the door behind you and I'll shout you when I've done" she ordered. The Joker looked shocked because he had never been ordered about by a kid before.

"You're quite a bossy boots arn't you" he taunted. "Well, if you won't close the door, then I will" and she shut the door in his grinning face. She then started looking for an escape route when she noticed a window directicly above the toilet. "Oh brilliant" she muttered. She climbed onto the toilet and looked out the window, behind it was an alleyway and the window was just the right size for her to squeeze through, the perfect escape route.

Using her strengh, she forced the window open and climbed through it. She landed on a pile of garbage bags but she didn't care, she was just glad to be out of there.

She pulled herself and stretched her arms out. "Ah, freedom" she sighed. Her ankle was still a little sprained but she managed to walk on it and made herway down the dark alleyway.

"You know, you've been in there a long time, haven't flushed yourself down the toilet have you?" the Joker asked then laughing at his comment. There was no reply from inside the bathroom.

"Oh, giving me the silient treatment are you, was it that bad, hehehehehehehehehehehehehe" he said. There was still no answer. "What are you up to in there, a sponsered dance on the toilet seat fundraiser, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, sponsered dance on the toilet seat fundraiser". Still silience.

"Oh come on, can't you just let out a little giggle?" he asked. There was still no answer. "Ok, I'm coming in whether you like it or not" and he opened the door only to find no body in the bathroom and the window wide open.

"Why that sneaky little madam" he said in a sinister tone.

McKenzie was still walking down the alley way and was growing a little scared. It was pitch black and the area was full of junkies and sluts.

"What's Da matter sweetheart, need some one to read you a bedtime story?" asked a drunken slut, swaggering her way towards McKenzie.

"Bog off, bed time storys are for babies" McKenzie spat. "Oooooh, sorry I asked" replied the drunk slut. Abunch of Junkies started shouting abuse at McKenzie so she started running until she came across a dark figure.

"Why are you running?" it asked in a dark, rasping voice. "Because I've just escaped from a complete weirdo who never stops grinning or laughing" she replied before asking "who are you supposed to be?". The figure moved closer to her and replied

"I'm Batman!".

--

Ooooh, what's going to happen next? the next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mckenzie stared at the tall dark figure in front of her and realised that he was Batman.

"Awesome" she mumbled "he's actually talking to me". Batman stood watching the girl before asking her "are you from around here?". Mckenzie flinched and turned around to face him.

"Not precisly, just sort of passing by" she replied then flinching in pain.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked as Mckenzie rubbed her lame ankle.

"I sprained my ankle earlier" she replied then collasping to the floor. Batman rushed over towards her Eleven year old form and lifted her from the ground. "I need to get you to a safer place" he muttered before carrying her to the Bat-mobile.

Alfred was busy cleaning around the batcave when Batman arrived, carrying Mckenzie.

"Who is that, sir?" Alfred asked, gesturing towards Mckenzie.

"She's a girl who was wondering around the streets" Batman replied as he placed the girl on some kind of hospital bed.

"I want you to fetch a bandage for her right ankle and I want you to see if she has any medical problems which may have caused her to pass out" he ordered then taking off his mask so now he was Bruce Wayne.

"I will sir" Alfred informed. Bruce nodded and left the cave.

A few hours later, Alfred had finished examining McKenzie and went to inform Bruce.

"Did you find anything wrong with her Alfred?" he asked the elderly butler. Alfred shook his head and informed that she had collasped from exhaustion.

"So basicly, she was just really tired?" Bruce asked. Alfred nodded and replied "the best thing for her is to get plenty of rest, shall I take her to the guest bedroom?". Bruce nodded, so Alfred went to get Mckenzie from the cave and take her to the guest's bedroom. She groaned a little when Alfred moved her but she carried on sleeping.

Morning had fallen over Gotham and Mckenzie was still sleeping, but not for long. She was begining to wake up and she found herself laying in a big double bed in a fancy looking bedroom. Her jacket and trainers were laying in the far corner of the room.

"Woah, have I died and gone to heaven?" she muttered. She jumped a little when the bedroom door opened and there stood Bruce wayne.

"Nice to see you're awake" he said in a friendly voice as he walked over to her.

"How did I get here?" she asked in a confused voice. "Well" Bruce began "Batman bought you here last night, he told me to look after you" he explained. Mckenzie knew he was bluffing, she knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman because she had seen the cartoons and movies but she pretented she didn't know a thing incase he got suspiscious.

"So tell me, why was you out so late last night, alone?" he asked her.

"Well, I was escaping from the Joker, he kidnapped me so I wanted to escape and that's what I did, second time lucky" she replied with a smug look on her face. Bruce gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean, second time lucky?" he asked. "Well" replied Mckenzie " the first time I tried to escape, I had abit of an accident which caused me to sprain my ankle and I couldn't run or get away ". Bruce nooded as he took it all in.

"Well, you're safe now, the best thing for you to do is to stay here and don't anywhere alone without me or Alfred ok?". Mckenzie nodded then another thought came to her.

"Do you do waffles with Chocolate sauce?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face. Bruce chuckled as Mckenzie battered her eyelids at him.

"Sure, I can do waffles with chocolate sauce" he replied. "Awesome" Mckenzie squealed before going to the kitchen with Bruce.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, where you from?" Bruce asked McKenzie after she had finished her Breakfast.

"Well, let's put it this way, I'm not from Gotham. I'm from new york" she replied.

"And how did you end up here if you live all the way in new york?" Bruce asked the young girl. "I don't know" McKenzie replied " I was on my home from school when I was knocked down and when I woke up, I was here. Maybe the creep who mowed me down bundled me in the back of his car, drove here and just dumped me on the sidewalk. That's what I assume happened". Bruce nodded and walked over to her.

"Did you get a look at the driver?" he asked. McKenzie shook her head. "It all happened too quickly." He nodded as he took it all in. "Do you think your parents would be worried ?" he asked. McKenzie shrugged. "I don't know, probaly will be. I bet they were waiting for me to come home and I didn't turn up" she said then heading to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" he asked in a stern voice. "I just want to go for a walk" she said innocently. "Oh no, sorry but I'm not letting you go out by yourself, for all we know, you could end up getting yourself kidnapped again. Sorry but I can't allow that". Mckenzie nodded and walked intot he sitting room and flopped herself down on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked chuckling as McKenzie put her feet up and began reading a newspaper.

"Just making myself at home" she replied. "Right" Bruce replied "stay here while I go talk to Alfred". McKenzie replied in a salute and Bruce had walked off. She flipped open the newspaper and began flicking through it.

"Boring,boring,boring,boring,booooooooooring" she chanted as she flicked through the newspaper in boredom. A few minutes later, Bruce and Alfred had returned.

"I've decided than you can go out but Alfred will be going with you is that ok?" Bruce asked. McKenzie nodded and stood up. "So, where we going Alfred?" she asked, eager to know.

"I thought we could go shopping, get you some clothes" Alfred replied.

"What's wrong with these?" McKenzie asked. "I don't mean to be rude but those clothes look like they need washing and you might feel abit cleaner with new clothes" the old butler replied.

"Figures" mumbled McKenzie "ok then, let's go. I love shopping".

"Very well" replied Alfred "we'll take the car".McKenzie nodded and sprinted to the front door and turned to Bruce.

"How come you ain't coming?" she asked him. "Oh erm, I've got loads of paper work to do and I just don't have the time to go along with you and Alfred" he replied. McKenzie nodded.

"I understand, buisness stuff huh?" she asked. Bruce nodded.

"That's alright then, I'll be ok with Alfred because I'm sure he won't let anything bad happen to me,will you Alfred?". She turned to the butler. "No miss McKenzie, I won't" he replied.

"Ok. Seeyou later Bruce" she called before heading out the front door. Bruce walked up to Alfred.

"Promise you won't let anything happen to her" he ordered. "No problem sir, I'll keep an eye on her" Alfred replied before heading back to McKenzie who was wainting by the car. Bruce took off his glasses and headed to the bat-cave.

"So, what kind of clothes do you like?" Alfred asked McKenzie.

"Well, I'm into trousers, jeans, t-shirts, jackets, that sort of thing. But not dresses,yuck, I wouldn't be seen dead in one". McKenzie pulled a face at the thought of her in a pink frilly dress.

"You must be a right little tomyboy then if you don't like wearing dresses" Alfred suggested.

"You betcha, when I die, I don't want to buried in a dress, I want to be buried wearing a pair of jeans, trainers and a t-shirt" she announced. Alfred let out a chuckle.

"so, you like doing boyish things like playing soccer,climbing tress, stuff like that ?" he asked. McKenzie nodded in response.

"Once, when I was about eight, I climbed this really big tree in the park. I climbed all the way to the top but I couldn't get back down again. My Dad had to call the fire brigade to get me down. It was well embarrsing".

About half an hour later, they arrived a clothes shop.

"Woah, this is the biggest clothes store that I have ever seen" McKenzie said when they walked into the store.

"We need to go to the Children's clothes and Master Bruce needs a new coat" Alfred informed. They spent hours in there because McKenzie was trying some of the clothes on. Alfred was trying hard to keep a straight face as McKenzie paraded up and down like a super-model.

After they finished getting her some new clothes for McKenzie, she and Alfred went to an outdoor cafe for a drink.

"So, what would you like?" Alfred asked.

"How about a froffy cappoucino with extra chocolate?" McKenzie suggested. "Right away miss" Alfred said. After he had gone, McKenzie saw the Joker lurking about,but he looked different, he was wearing skin-tonned make-up and a purple buisness suit, not the one he was wearing when he kidnapped McKenzie .

"Ohno" she whispered. McKenzie lowered herself down in her seat to avoid being seen. He was only about ten feet away but luckily he wasn't looking right at her.

"You ok McKenzie?". McKenzie squealed and nearly fell out of her seat. Thankfully, it was only Alfred. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I saw" she looked but the Joker was gone "never mind".

"So you're ok then?" he asked. McKenzie nodded. "Did you remember my froffy cappoucino with extra chocolate?" she asked. Alfred smiled and gave the youngster a big cup of froffy cappoucino with Extra Chocolate. "Here you go. Do you mind just watching mine, I need to take a trip to the men's room".

"No problem Alfie" she said obdiently. "That's a good girl, and don't go anywhere". Moments later, McKenzie was left on her own until she felt someone grab her roughly by the wrist and yank her up from her seat.

"What the hell is your problem you jerk?" she spat.

"Still see you got some fesityness in ya, hehehehehe" came an all too familiar voice. McKenzie turned around and saw the Joker grinning at her.

"Nice to see you again kid, hahahahahahahahahahaha". McKenzie let out a high-pitched squeal.

dun,dun,dun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Get off me" McKenzie yelled but the Joker had a firm grip on her wrist.

"I don't think so, you're coming with me" he replied then started dragging her away from the cafe. "I'm warning you, if you don't let me go right now, you'll regret it" she warned as he dragged her down the street.

"What are you going to do to me, you're just a kid" the Joker taunted then let out a high pitched giggle. Gettting annoyed, McKenzie kicked him hard, causing him to let go of her wrist.

"That for instants" she replied before running off. The Joker watched as she dissapeared round the corner.

"You can run, but you can't hide girly" he said before going after her.

"Alfred, Alfred" Mckenzie called out as she ran around the city, searching for the butler but had no luck finding him. Meanwhile, Alfred had realised that McKenzie had vanished.

"McKenzie, McKenzie where are you?" he called out. "What are you shouting at?" a woman asked. "I'm looking for a little girl" Alfred replied. "What does she look like?" the woman asked.

"She's about this high" said Alfred, montioning McKenzie's heigh with his hand "she's about Eleven with brown hair and she was wearing an orange jacket and jeans".

"Oh yeah, I saw a girl of that description" said the woman.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Alfred demanded "where did she go?".

"I don't know" said the woman "she was being dragged away by this man".

"What man?" Alfred asked. "He wore a purple suit and fedora" said the woman.

"Any idea where he took her?" Alfred asked. "I don't know, he just dragged her away and went round that corner". Alfred nodded and went to look for McKenzie.

McKenzie was still looking for Alfred but had no luck finding him.

"Bloody hell, Gotham's bigger than I thought" she said "how am I supposed to find him". She thought nothing of it and continued running. She was running for ages until she ran out of breath and collasped. A homeless man saw her sat on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, kneeling next to her.

"I've been running for ages" she said as she catched her breath. "Take it easy love, Breath slowly or you'll make it worse" he suggested. McKenzie nodded and slowed her breathing down. The man put his hand on her forehead and layed her down on a nearby mattress.

"How you feeling now?" he asked. "A little better" McKenzie replied as she calmed down. "Good, you just take it easy for a minute".

"Why are you so good with medical stuff if you're living on the streets?" McKenzie asked. " I used to be a Doctor but I got sacked and thrown out ofm y home because I wasn't paying the rent" the tramp replied.

"I'm sorry" said McKenzie. "Thanks, anyway, you would have ended up passing out if you didn't slow your breathing down" he suggested. "Good advice" replied McKenzie. Suddenly, she heard an all too familiar, high pitched giggle.

"Crap" McKenzie muttered, getting up and hiding behind a garbage can. She peered between the gaps between the garbage can and crate.

"Where is she?" the Joker asked. "Who?" asked the tramp, he was shaking. "I saw it all, you had a girl lying on that mattress".

"No I didn't" the tramp replied. "Well, if you're not going to cooperate, you're no use" and he sprayed the tramp with Laughing gas.

"That's it, have a good giggle, hahahahahahahahahahahaha" he taunted before going to find McKenzie. She remained frozen behind the garbage can as the Joker drew closer to her hiding place.

"Now, where is that girl, I know she's here somewhere" he called out. McKenzie looked for an escape route, where he wouldn't see her. She saw a row of crates, perfect. He wouldn't see her behind them. Not wanting to hang around anylonger, she started crawling behind them, trying to keep low so the Joker wouldn't see her.

"Come out girly, I've got something for you" he sang then pulling out a pistol. He started firing it at the crates. McKenzie crawled faster, trying to avoid the bullets. She reached the end of the line, got up and started running. She had barely started before she felt a piercing pain in her leg, causing her to fall to the ground. Fighting to stay concious, she looked at her leg, Blood was seeping through her jeans, she had been shot. She didn't have enough strengh to move that she collasped and her vision started growing foggy. She heard footsteps and a sinister laugh that grew nearer. The Joker knelt beside the semi-concious youngster.

"Fancy meeting you here" he said. The last thing she remembered was being lifted from the ground and his laugh before everything went black.

Oooooh, what's going to happen next? More coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What do you mean she's gone?" Bruce asked after Alfred had told him about McKenzie going missing.

"We were at the cafe and I needed to go to the men's room and when I came back, she was gone" replied Alfred. Bruce rubbed his forehead.

"Anything could have happened to her, we need to go looking for her and if we don't find her, we'll need to get the police invovled, she may have been kidnapped" Bruce infomred.

"Ah yes sir, I forogt to tell you, a Woman said that she saw McKenzie being dragged away by a man that was dressed in purple" the butler informed.

"Ok Alfred, we need to get the police invovled, it looks like McKenzie's been kidnapped" Bruce said.

Her vision was still black and she felt dizzy. McKenzie could feel herself lying on hard flooring and her leg was throbbing in pain. She couldn't remember what happened, nothing at all, It was as if her mind was blank. She knew that she wasn't alone when she heard footsteps coming towards her. McKenzie tried to sit up but she felt a hand on her forehead push her back down again. She started whimpering in pain and tried to open her eyes but failed.

"Take it easy now girly, you're what I need to get the Batman to reveal who he really is" she heard someone say. The voice sounded so familiar. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Joker leaning over her.

"Well hello there, I was wondering when you were going to wake up" he said with a giggle. "How long have I been out for?" McKenzie mumbled. "About two hours" he replied and noticed that McKenzie was pretty angry.

"Why the hell did you shoot me?" she asked. "It was to stop you getting away, you could be really useful". McKenzie was confused. "and I don't think you'll be able to get away for a while, I got you good on the leg" he continued. McKenzie tried to stand up but found it impossible.

"You fool, I can't even walk" she spat. "As I said, you can't get away this time so you'll have to hang around here for a while, hahahahahaha". McKenzie rolled her eyes yet again and managed to sit herself up.

"Where did you go?" he asked her.

"Keep your nose out" McKenzie replied in a cocky manner.

"Oooh, you're feisty" he chuckled He waited for her to reply but instead he heard a groan and a thud. He looked to find her passed out again. He chuckled again and walked towards her.

"Looks like you won't be escaping this time,hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Meanwhile,back at Wayne manor,the Police were talking to Bruce about McKenzie's whereabouts.

"Now, where do you reckon that this McKenzie girl could have gone?" the Police officer asked Bruce.

"I don't know, Alfred said that someone saw her being dragged away" Bruce replied. The officer nodded as he took notes.

"How old is this girl?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" Bruce replied "she's round about Ten, maybe Eleven years old, I'm sort of looking after her, she was lost."

"Uh huh" the Policeman nodded "you think we should call her parents, tell them that their daughter's been kidnapped."

"To tell you truth" said Bruce "I don't know who or where her parents are,she's not from around here."

"Where is she from Mr Wayne?" the officer asked.

"New york" Bruce replied simply.

"Well, how come she's in Gotham without her parents?" the office asked. Bruce shrugged and told them about how she hit her head and when she woke up, she found herself in Gotham.

"She mentioned something about getting run over,she reckons that the person who ran her over,kidnapped her then dumped her here." The officer nodded as he took it all in.

"Ok, we'll try and find this McKenzie girl as best we can" and he and the other policeman sat down on the sofa and Alfred sat next to him.

"I am so sorry sir, I only left her for two seconds and when I came back, she was gone" he explained.

"Don't worry about it Alfred" Bruce reassured "it wasn't your fault."

McKenzie woke up after being out for nearly three hours. She slowly sat up and looked around, she was still in the same room as she was before she passed out the second time.

"Damn" she grumbled "am I still here, well gues I'm going to have to try and get up, here goes nothing." She slowly rose to her feet and limped towards the door,but her leg was too badly injured for her to walk on so she collasped onto her side.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" she moaned "god, I sounded so pathetic." She sighed and crawled across the floor,sitting up agaisnt the wall.

"Well, guess this is it" she mumbled "guess I'm stuck here."


End file.
